


Shuck 抽丝剥茧

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Series: 【SW7: TFA-Kylux&Others-垃圾船相关-译文集】 [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：<br/>    “无论我给你什么，你都会照单全收。”Hux说。<br/>    “是。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuck 抽丝剥茧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050220) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



> 还有一半待补完【如果你觉得句子很生硬，这不是错觉。语感好的beta请务必联系我，我·娶·你【x

**Shuck 抽丝剥茧**

by [stereobone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone)

 

Rating: [Explicit](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Explicit)

Relationship: [Hux/Kylo Ren](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Hux*s*Kylo%20Ren)

 —

 

事后他总是立刻找上Hux。Kylo知道对方正在等他。他们把地点选在Hux房间，那里远离所有耳目，不会被任何人察觉。Kylo还是得等着Hux放他进去。对方开门时挂着一副了然的神情。放在以往，这会在Kylo心头点燃困惑的怒火。可现在这表情只让他如释重负。他迈进房间，门一关就摘掉头盔抱在手中，开始等待。Hux依然身着制服，他看起来公事公办，冷漠疏远。

“那么？”

Kylo垂下目光，又抬起头。“就在之前，我失败了。我失去了控制。”

Hux没有回应。他耐心等着，让Kylo自己开口。他总能让Kylo自己开口。

“再说一遍，”Kylo说，“再说一遍我犯的错。”

他看着Hux飞快地深吸一口气，瞳孔扩散开来。这套把戏他们耍了快一个月，Hux依然能从中获得某种怪异的兴奋感。

“那次任务，你表现得像头野兽，”他说，“鲁莽，而且散漫。你造成了我方伤亡。而你表现得好像不用承担任何后果。”

Kylo闭上眼睛。

“你毕竟是个凡人，”Hux说，“别忘了这点。”

Kylo没有回答，只是安静地听。对方说出的每一个字都碾压着他，屏蔽他脑中所有聒噪的意念。破天荒地，他觉得自己完全放下了想要证明什么的冲动。对Hux，他从来不必证明任何事。而Hux也不会对他抱有期待。然而不知为何，Hux总能领会他的需求，甚至在他第一次这么做时就摸清了他的底细——Hux早就看穿了一切。

Kylo又睁开眼，Hux依然盯着他，瞳孔放大到Kylo几乎看不到虹膜的存在。

“谢谢。”他说，声音带着前所未有的温驯。然后他离开了Hux的房间。

 

—

 

他无意中伤到了另一个学徒。当时有什么东西正在心里拉扯着他，下一秒那个学徒就开始流血，痛苦地捂住了脸。Kylo并不清楚自己做了什么。那时他还是Ben，依然幼稚天真。之后Luke把他拉到一旁谈心。长辈的目光严肃，透着一丝更深层的，Kylo当时还无法理解的恐惧。

“我们并不这样使用原力，”他说，“我们从不这样使用原力。”

Kylo点头，对自己充满厌恶。他尚不能理解自己的力量，不明白Luke为什么要那样看着自己，也不知道自己身上有什么问题要让妈妈一开始就把他送走。他没有告诉Luke的是，先前那种拉扯依然在他心里。那感觉如同某种厚重黏稠的液体，紧紧攫住他，拖拽他，钻进他的脑海。Kylo几乎溺毙在这感觉里，几乎被自身淹没。他倒在地上，蜷起身体，双手捂住耳朵，膝盖靠上胸口，想象自己缩小，缩小，再缩小。他幻想着，也许有人会不视他为洪水猛兽，也许脑中万般喧嚣会归于沉寂。

可他总是陷入过犹不及的境地。他的耳朵超过了脸的比例，双腿长过了躯体的尺寸，力量强过了心智的负荷。即使渴望平静，他也无法停止追求他人的关注。再后来，他发现了外祖父的事情，一切都慢慢开始说得通了。就在此时，Snoke向他伸出援手——于是在一个无月之夜，Kylo焚毁了一切。

Kylo戴上面具的那天，人们开始用余光瞟他，或者侧目而视。那些正对他的眼神总是直直盯着地下。在他遇到Hux之前，再也没人胆敢直视他了。那回Snoke派他去下属军官处讨要一艘私人指挥用的飞船，Kylo落地时，人群个个神情紧张，嗓音嘶哑。他们畏惧他，多数人甚至只在流言中听过他的名号，只在梦魇中见过他的身影。

而在Hux进入机库前，Kylo已经掐晕了一个军官，杀死了三名士兵。新打造的光剑嗡鸣着，急于劈开些什么，这时Hux的声音突然穿透了整个空间。

“够了。”他说。

Kylo注意到的第一件事，是他从未见过Hux那种颜色的头发。第二件事，是对方的年轻——他比Kylo年长，但就这么高的军阶而言他还相当年轻。而且面对着Kylo耀武扬威的武器，Hux似乎完全不为所动。走来的途中他做好了出击的准备。他跨过倒下的军官，双臂交叠在身后，仰头对上Kylo。不知怎的，他的眼神刺破了头盔下无法穿越的黑暗，直直盯上Kylo，毫无惧意。

Kylo试图威胁他，于是举起了光剑。那东西饥渴难耐，嗡嗡作响，在Hux苍白的皮肤上放射出红光。但Hux纹丝不动。他甚至没看那光剑一眼，只是用他透着厌烦的神情审视着Kylo——太久没人这么打量他了。或许从未有人这么做过。有什么东西在Kylo胸中脱离束缚，落进他的胃里。他不喜欢Hux。那人的凝视让他觉得自己体无完肤，仿佛Hux知道什么而他蒙在鼓里。

他带走了飞船，告诉自己他与Hux不会再见。最多也不过是在飞船上擦肩而过，交换彼此的倨傲神情罢了。然后四年过去了，期间Kylo忙于训练、狩猎和破坏，几乎完全忘记了Hux，也不再忆起那种锐利无比的凝视。他成了绝地杀手，伦武士团首席。Snoke让他接受种种测试，而Kylo会在失败后惩罚自己。即使现在没有人再直视他，他也会觉得自己在受人注视。他试图和自己的外祖父对话，而多数时候没有回应。于是Kylo开始使用其他发泄手段，比如用光剑砍碎些什么。

接下来，在位的将军由于不明原因突然身亡。Hux取而代之。他们举办了一场仪式，Kylo在Snoke的命令下出席，因为他和Hux即将一同指挥这艘刚投入使用的旗舰。Kylo站在房间后方，看着Hux披上外套。他看起来和四年前几无二致，依然有着那种古怪的、锈蚀般的发色。但他的眼窝比以前更加深陷，脸色也更加苍白了。演讲途中Hux的目光锁住了Kylo，Kylo不得不停止变更自己的站姿。Hux看他的眼神和初遇时一模一样，仿佛Kylo和其他人没有区别。仿佛他根本不值一提。有那么一会儿，房间像是突然沉入了水底，一切都蒙昧模糊起来。随后Hux移开目光，环境又恢复正常，Kylo的双手无力地垂在身侧。

几循环后，Kylo从任务中返回，一侧肩胛脱臼，才发现自己被送到了伪造的坐标地点。一名低级军官瑟瑟发抖地向他报告实情，Kylo气得完全无法遏制自己。他用光剑砍烂了一座控制台。他的全身都在颤抖，双眼起雾。偶尔他会这样发作，但事后完全不记得自己做过什么。仿佛突然被按下了开关，愤怒的冲动强烈到让他完全抛弃了自我。等Kylo转过身来，那个军官已经不在，取而代之的是Hux。他的神情厌烦依旧，还渐渐带上了恼怒。

“你就是个巨婴，拿着把粗制滥造的武器。”Hux说。

他的声音是如此尖锐，几乎把Kylo钉在了原地。Kylo的脑袋一片空白，起先是愤怒，紧接着却是空空如也：所有噪音倏忽全部消失，破坏和自我惩罚的冲动也瞬间无影无踪。Kylo呼出一口气，然后关闭了光剑。Hux这才有了点惊讶的神色。他谨慎的观察着，仿佛Kylo随时都会再次爆发。但是Kylo已经丧失了所有行动的欲望——这吓到了他自己。他记不起上一次感到平静是在什么时候：那种突然被剥除了愤怒的感觉。而他不明白为什么全宇宙这么多人，偏偏是Hux让他产生了这种感觉。Kylo把光剑收回腰带，Hux拔脚离开。Kylo跟了上去。对方试图关上办公室的门时他强行让门保持开启。

“开什么玩笑？”Hux转过身来，但是Kylo继续朝里走着，Hux只能跟了过去，门在他们身后合上。

“有何贵干——？”

Kylo停下来正对着他，二话不说打开卡扣，把头盔摘了下来。他想让Hux看到他，他需要Hux看到他。然后Hux盯着他，目光从各个角度扫射Kylo的脸。只有他瞪大的眼里写着惊讶。

“这算什么？”他问。

“再对我说一遍。”Kylo说。

起初Hux没动。他还在脑海中给Kylo的脸归类，揣摩对方的意图。然后他醒悟过来。

“你这是玩的哪出，Ren？”

“拜托。”

“你想让我再说一遍？”Hux问道，“来告诉你你有多么不服管教？你的举止多么丢军团的脸？也许你手头拥有的力量强过这艘船上的任何一个人，Ren，但那不代表你清楚该如何使用它。”

距离如此之近。Hux的鼻息轻轻拂过他的脸。Kylo颈后的毛发直立起来，一阵凉意冲下他的脊椎。Kylo发现自己反常地脸红起来，呼吸不畅。Hux看着他，依然带着几分迟疑，依然随时准备拔枪，或者寻求帮助。然后Kylo吐出一口气。呼吸变得容易了些。

“是的。”他回答。

Hux立刻停止了迟疑。

 

—

 

用原力移动整条飞船三小时后他终于体力不支。在此之前，他几乎已经冥想了一天。那过程时断时续，Kylo也没能屏蔽掉内心的痛苦——Snoke肯定已经发现了这一点，因为他正在为此惩罚Kylo。Kylo跪倒在黑色的尘泥里，因为迫近的头疼感闭上双眼。失败的刺痛迅猛而无情地击打着他：他明明可以表现得更好。

“不必由我提醒你Vader领主是如何跟上这种高强度训练的，对吗？”Snoke说。

他的确不必。Kylo早就知道了。他去了解了关于外祖父的一切，那种痴迷纠缠着他。他跌跌撞撞地走着，无视着胸口尖锐的疼痛。

“我可以继续，”他说，“我可以做得更好。”

在他头顶，Snoke微笑起来。

“展示给我看，”他说，然后Kylo竭尽全力作出了尝试。

回到定局者号时，他已离开两周。他比走时感觉更糟，对自己的缓慢进展无比失望。训练第一周时出现的头疼也未完全消失。他走出机库，踏入了另一重混乱：第一秩序没能和某颗旧帝国行星达成一致。Kylo只能跟上这么多了。他太累了，实在难以为继。然后他走上舰桥，只想找到Hux。他停留在门边的阴影里，等着Hux留意到他——而Hux也的确这么做了——他们一语不发，彼此心领神会。Hux借故离开了舰桥。Kylo跟了上去。

一进房间，Hux就拿手拨乱了自己一丝不苟的头发。尽管已经过了这么久，Kylo还是会被那抹色彩夺走心神。他把手放在身侧，看着对方的手微微颤抖：Hux要求自己时刻掌握钢铁般的控制权，Kylo觉得他会因为强硬过头而突然折断。Hux躯体的紧张总是集中到手部，而当他有压力时，那双手就会开始颤抖。Kylo不记得自己第一次留意这些是在什么时候，只是事情一旦开始，就无法停下来了。

“这次回来总算'完好无损'。”Hux说，“我是不是得表示一下祝贺？”

他不必再开口向Hux提出请求了。他只需过来，Hux便知道他要什么。有时候只消说出一个词，仅仅一个词，Kylo就能长出一口气，感到头脑中的骚动离他远去。Hux讲的全是他早就知道的事情，但从Hux嘴里出来这些话就像是一种提醒。Kylo依然不理解Hux是如何做到的，而他已经不再试图寻求这个问题的答案。

“你以为把身体逼到极限，就可以杀掉天行者了？”Hux问，“还是说你打算自己先一命呜呼？”

Kylo在Hux说话的途中闭上眼睛，聆听对方的嗓音，直到这是他能听见的唯一声响，直到他自己的意念全部湮没。Hux是极富技巧的演说家。他经常演讲，能够轻易地指挥群体。即使是私下里，他的声音也从不丧失那种威严。他的音色严苛、尖锐，但Kylo甘之如饴。

Hux停下来，给自己倒了杯酒。Kylo趁机脱下斗篷和头盔。他发现Hux的手不再抖了，倒酒时的动作稳稳当当。Hux转过身来，看见Kylo毫无遮掩的脸。他停住了，手在玻璃杯缘收紧。

“天啊*，”他说，“你真是个傻瓜。”

他又转回身去，开始倒第二杯。Kylo想知道自己看起来到底什么样。他几周没见过自己的模样了，也记不得上次让自己好好进食是在什么时候。他最近一次安眠，是缩在回程飞船的驾驶座里打瞌睡。Hux又转了过来，把其中一杯推给Kylo，对方接了下来。

“我不喝——”他开口。

“我不关心。”Hux说。

他喝了一大口自己的酒，然后看回Kylo。Kylo说不好他在愤怒，或是疲倦，还是别的什么。

“至少先坐下，”Hux说，“要是你昏倒了，我不会负责把你拖出去。”

Kylo只是听着，脑袋空空。他后退一步，坐在Hux的床沿，手里拿着满满一杯酒。他并不打算喝它，但杯子在他手里不知为何像有千钧重。Hux的眼窝比平时更加深陷。Kylo不知道自己看起来是不是和他一样。

“你今天表现得相当友好，将军，”他打破了过于冗长的沉默，“事情进展得那么顺利？”

“明知故问。”Hux嘶声说着，“我不能在满足某些人的怪癖上浪费时间，Ren。要是你能至少再消失一个月，那对我们俩都会是个好消息。”

Kylo再度闭上眼睛。他觉得自己可以就这么睡着。他最近实在太累，几乎精疲力竭，但他还是得不到任何休息。他只想在这儿坐得再久一些，Hux的声音不断往下拽着他。他只想留在这儿。紧接着，Hux突然停止了说话。Kylo睁开眼时，Hux站得离他仅有咫尺之遥。他看着他，用的却不是平时那种眼神。Kylo想断开这种对视，但发现自己做不到。

“为什么让我对你这么做？”Hux问道。

Kylo没有回答。他微启嘴唇，却没有出声。他以为Hux绝不会问起，自己也绝不会试着说出答案。他甚至不知道该怎么表达。Hux似乎意识到自己坏了规矩——他眨了眨眼，后退一步，喝干了剩下的酒。尽管全身都在叫嚣着要求休息，Kylo还是站了起来。他把杯子放在Hux桌上，拿起头盔，把头发甩到脑后然后戴上了它。Hux没有再说什么。Kylo不去看他，而是径直离开了房间。

 

—

 

 

TBC

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 我一直没意识到反过来的体型差可以这么萌，直到我上了垃圾船，于是它现在随时随地都纠缠着我。  
> 这篇文其实是对Suz的一封情书，她画的Kylux可能你们都很熟悉，因为实在是太让人打鸡血了，给了我很多灵感。她画的Kylo很结实，但是又很软很脆弱的感觉我简直……总之，这篇文源自她的这个条漫： http://suzannart.tumblr.com/post/143805586317/please-dont-look-at-me 以及这几张图：https://suzannartafterdark.tumblr.com/post/143339142275/some-very-dirty-kylux-sketches-aka-a-good-and (nsfw). 我太喜欢你的画了，谢谢你画的所有图♥
> 
> 题注：抽丝剥茧原本的用法，是形容分析事物极为细致，而且一步一步很有层次。Shuck的意思是壳，荚，外皮或者动词剥去……的外壳，文章写的是Hux帮Kylo剥掉愤怒外壳的过程，我想不到更好的替代，所以就用了这个词。  
> 注1: 这里Hux说的是“Maker”，可以视为类似“My god”这样的感叹词，我觉得也可以和后面的“idiot”一起理解成“造化弄人”之类的意思：造物主啊你为什么要把Kylo这个家伙生得这么好看（别信


End file.
